


Christmas Traditions

by Melpoi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpoi/pseuds/Melpoi
Summary: Shaw messes up, Root figures it out, and Christmas gets kinkier.First ever post, so feedback welcomed.





	Christmas Traditions

“Oh Sameen, when you shared your fantasy for triple with me, I wasn’t sure I’d figure it out before Christmas, always a busy time of year for crime in the City as you know well. I think…” simpered Root giddily as she lined up and pushed forwards achingly slowly into the tight hole “…this was one of my… ohhhhhh…more inspired ideas. You have no idea how hot you look from here, how good it feels to be inside of you like this. I could…uhhhhh ohhhh, fuck….you’re so tight, I’m all the way in baby, you feel that?”  
Shaw closed her eyes and screamed internally in frustration, Root seemed to narrate, well, everything in their life, and unfortunately it seemed triple penetration of her girlfriend was no exception. She knew better than to expect silence from the more vocal woman, but she had hoped for maybe less chit chat, and definitely no questions. After all, it wasn’t like Shaw could answer her, her mouth was pretty occupied by the dildo pushing the back of her throat. 

Shaw had never been one for sharing much information, but Root had been annoyingly persistent since Shaw had let slip that there was something she’d never tried and wouldn’t mind a shot at. Only after they fell into bed, following a number which led to a call a little too close for Shaw’s comfort, and Root had succeeded in distracting in the best possible way, had Shaw slipped up. Even, then she laid the blame at the fucking Machine’s door. Shaw had managed to whisper her fantasy into Root’s bad ear, even in the midst of oxygen deprivation, Root’s fingers everywhere and being on the brink of orgasm for over an hour. Only the interfering Robot Overlord would think it was in ‘everyone’s best interests’ to repeat it to Root. It’s only lucky she was handcuffed to the train car at the time and on the verge of passing out or it’s servers would have been on the wrong end of her new, shiny early Christmas present from Root. Let’s see it tell secrets in Root’s ear then. 

Root had spent the next two days, in some kind of haze, murmuring to herself, or probably to her little sex plan helper in the sky, and wearing what can only be described as tinsel vomit jumpers. The matching one she’d attempted to get over Shaw’s head had met an unfortunate demise pretty quickly. Shaw had hoped she’d forgotten about on day three, busy as they were with dickheads who couldn’t work out that stealing from drug lords to fund Christmas presents was a bad idea.  
She’d taken a separate number from Root, and had wound up hauling some whiny prick off the edge of a building where several thugs were dangling him and politely enquiring as to the whereabouts of their wares. After shooting them in the kneecaps (that’s what she told Finch anyway and threatened the Machine not to spill), calling Fusco to clean up, she’d found herself trailing home at 11pm on Christmas Eve. Successfully avoiding groups of carol singers, the inebriated and stoned on her way home, she’d wanted nothing more than a long bath and a good whiskey that Finch that had let her keep from an earlier job. 

The lack of awful cheery music coming from their flat should have alerted her that something was up, Root had spent less than a minute at home all December without some god awful voice crooning about Santa or presents. However, she’d entered the flat as normal, and Root had pounced. Shaw wasn’t sure how long ago that was now, everything had become a bit foggy pretty early on once Root had brought out the handcuffs. She’d thought she might have heard the clocks chime midnight but then again it could have been wankers ringing bells on the streets below. 

Now, with a pulsing vibrator in her soaked pussy, Root harnessed up and sunk into her ass so far she could feel Root’s tiny, but better than the twigs they were the first time they slept together, thigh muscles trembling with exertion as she pounded into Shaw. Each rock of Shaw’s body as Root thrusted, saw the dildo that had been strapped to their headboard at just the right angle, hit the back of Shaw’s throat. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her hands handcuffed in front of her to the headboard and her knees sore from the amount of time she’d be kneeling ass up for Root. It felt fucking amazing. Root’s eyes were zeroed in on Shaw’s hands, which was unfortunate because the sight of Root entering Shaw’s ass and Sameen being filled in every way possible wasn’t one she wanted to forget. But, she’d agreed that Shaw could tap out with a rock sign, and she wanted to make certain Shaw enjoyed this as much as she was so she wasn’t going to miss it if it did come. It did mean she couldn’t miss the middle finger that Sameen sent Root’s way in answer to her question. 

“ Ah silly me, you don’t like answering questions during sex” Root smiled gleefully. She increased her pace, pulling on the collar that sat around Shaw’s throat, and reaching around her hip to circle Shaw’s clit in irritatingly slow circles. A loud moan came from round the dildo at the top of the bed, followed by a frantic thumbs up sign from Shaw’s left hand. “not yet, Sameen, it’s not Christmas yet, you don’t get your present until we hear the clock”. Shaw groaned, screwed her eyes shut and recited the periodic table to herself. How her orgasm had now become a Christmas present she wasn’t sure, she didn't do presents, but if the clock didn’t chime soon not even the periodic table could save her from the tidal waves of pleasure that threatened to engulf her. Root grunted with effort, pulling harder on the collar, sending sparks down Shaw’s spine, and circling faster and faster. 

Shaw tried again, thumbs up sign on both hands, hoping that Root might just take pity on her, but Root just increased the strength of the thrusts, pushing the headboard-strapped dildo further down Shaw’s throat. Shaw breathed in small pants through her nose, feeling her own arousal dripping down her thighs and beginning to haze out. Somewhere, and Shaw hoped it wasn’t a trick of her imagination, a bell rang. “Now, Sameen, come for me baby”, Shaw had let go the on the N of Now, and moaned as the waves of pleasure crashed over body again and again, as Root cried out with a hard thrust and a pinch to her own clit and joined her. Shaw trembled as her orgasm kept going, or was it different ones, she couldn’t tell, and she sure as shit didn’t give a fuck. On and on it went, through Root pulling out gently, bracing her hand on Shaw’s hip. “Ohhhh, sweetie, I hope that was everything you wished for, you took it like you were born for it”, she breathed in Shaw’s ear, rubbing her sweat covered forehead in Shaw’s hair and beaming with afterglow. Shaw managed a “frmpghrugle” in response as her body trembled. 

Shaw’s last memory was the release she felt as the dildo that had been hammering her mouth was gently removed. As she hazed back in, what felt like a while later from the achy feeling between her legs, and the fact that Root was showered, her long hair almost dry, and dressed in her fucking nauseating Mother Claus pj’s, her mouth felt sore, her ass was certainly feeling the effort Root had put in, and she felt what she thought was contentment. Root rolled to face her as she stirred, her eyes shining and a ridiculous grin on her face, “Merry Christmas Sameen, I think we might just have found our Christmas tradition”.


End file.
